Dathomir
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = | regio = Outer Rim | sector = Quelii Sector | stelsel = Dathomir System | zonnen = Domir | manen = 4 | coordinaten = | afstand = | omlooptijd = 491 dagen | rotatietijd = 24 uur | klasse = | diameter = 10.460 kilometer | atmosfeer = Normaal | klimaat = Gematigd | zwaartekracht = 90% standaard | terrein = Bossen Woestijn Bergen Oceanen | water = | bezienswaardig = Infinity Gate | inheemse = Rancor Blue Desert People Kwi Bolma Purbole Shear Mite | gemigreerde = Dathomirians 97% Kwa (verdwenen) | taal = Basic Paecian | inwoners = 5.200 | hoofdstad = | munt = | affiliatie= }} 250px|thumb|Dathomir wordt bezocht door Dooku 250px|thumb|Nightsisters Dathomir was een onopvallende planeet in de Outer Rim, maar wie kennis had van het universum wist dat Dathomir best te vermijden was. Ligging, Klimaat & Leven Dathomir was de 4de planeet in het Dathomir System en lag in de Quelii Sector ten westen van de Hydian Way. De planeet had vier manen en bezat erg veel natuurlijke schoonheid. Er waren drie continenten op Dathomir en talloze kleinere eilanden, maar het grootste deel van de planeet was bedekt met oceanen. Het terrein was er erg afwisselend met bossen, woestijnen, watervallen en teerputten. Voor Force Sensitives was Dathomir een paradijs van leven. De planeet was echter ook de leefwereld van talloze gevaarlijke dieren. Zowat 90% van Dathomir bleef onbekend voor de wetenschappers. Cultuur De Witches of Dathomir leefden in een matriarchale feodale clanstructuur in gezelschap van de Rancors die als lastdieren, maar ook als transportdieren en bewakers fungeerde. Geschiedenis Twee warmbloedige reptielsoorten ontwikkelden zich op Dathomir, de Kwa en de Rancors. De Kwa bouwden een Pre-Republic samenleving met hun Infinity Gates en hun Star Temples, maar devalueerden tot de primitieve Kwi. De Rancors konden wel overleven en werden omwille van hun hechte familiebanden soms als semi-intelligent omschreven. Rond 3.000 BBY werd Dathomir een deel van het later verdwenen Paecian Empire en daarna lag het in het domein van de Drackmarians. In 600 BBY nam Allya, een verbannen Jedi Knight, het bevel over van de nakomelingen van het Paecian Empire en startte een matriarchale samenleving die doorspekt was van de Force. De Witches van Dathomir ontstonden op die manier en konden een nauwe band met de Rancors aangaan. Toch konden ze niet verder evolueren dan een feodale maatschappij, al bezaten de witches ‘magische’ krachten. De witches raakten echter verdeeld. Clans als de Singing Mountain Clan, de Great Canyon Clan en de Frenzied River Clan produceerden enkel Force spreuken voor het goede, terwijl de Nightsisters de Dark Side symboliseerden. Geen van beide groepen bezat de technologie om Dathomir te verlaten, maar regelmatig landden er schepen om huurlingen onder de witches te rekruteren, zoals Mighella die voor Black Sun werkzaam was. Tijdens de regeerperiode van de Brotherhood of Darkness was er een Sith Academy op Dathomir gevestigd. De Jedi Order ontdekte de witches in 340 BBY toen de Chu'unthor neerstortte op Dathomir. Alle pogingen om het schip uit de teerputten te redden, waren tevergeefs. Rell, een jonge vrouw op dat moment, zou haar deze gebeurtenis bijna drie eeuwen later nog herinneren. De Jedi High Council zou na dit voorval, waarbij Yoda actief was als diplomaat, Dathomir vermijden wanneer nodig. In 31 BBY werden de overgebleven Kwi afgeslacht door de Nightsisters toen zij de Infinity Gate van de Kwa probeerden te openen. Hun plot om met dit apparaat Coruscant aan te vallen, werd tenietgedaan door Quinlan Vos. Tijdens de Clone Wars zocht Dooku hulp bij de Nightsisters en Mother Talsain. Zij bracht Dooku in contact met Savage Oppress, de broer van Darth Maul. Na de Great Jedi Purge werd Dathomir een vluchtoord voor Force Sensitives en Jedi. Het Empire stuurde echter een vloot naar de Quelii Sector onder leiding van Zsinj. In 2 ABY werd een strafkolonie van het Empire op Dathomir opgestart. Niet lang daarna allieerde Gethzerion, een banneling uit de Singing Mountain Clan zich met de Imperials op Dathomir. Palpatine kende het gevaar van de Nightsisters en verbood het om de planeet nog langer te bezoeken. De Imperial-class Star Destroyers moesten in het Dathomir System blijven, maar mochten geen voet meer aan de grond zetten zodat Gethzerion en haar clangenoten de overgebleven Imperials als hun slaven konden inlijven. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Nightsisters (Episode) Bron *The Essential Atlas – Grid: O-6 + Online Index *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Cracken's Threat Dossier category:Outer Rim category:Leden van het Kwa Empire category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire